Eventual Love
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Jerome loves Alfie, but Alfie doesn't like him back.After Amber broke up with Alfie he made a plan to make her jelous, will it work out?Will Alfie actually fall in love with Jerome? Read to find out.


This is my first House of Anubis Fic. I don't normally write for this Fandom so somethings might not accurate. This is also a slash story so don't give me any grief about it please.

* * *

It was late at night and Jerome couldn't sleep. The reason he couldn't sleep was because he was still bugged that he liked Alfie. Jerome has the biggest crush on Alfie , why wouldn't he,when Alfie was shirtless he looked like a god,he was sexy. Alfie was shockinly stronger than Jerome was and Jerome didn't mind it on bit, he knew there was no way Alfie would like him back,Alfie was straight.

Jerome knew he had no chance so why was he still debating about it? Alfie was just a perfect guy, and Jerome couldn't even compare. Jerome was a cheating snake and Alfie was a genuine good guy,how could Alfie possibly like him?

Jerome finally fell asleep, the thoughts of Alfie still in his head.

The next morning Jerome woke up and he could hear Alfie say,"I look good" and Jerome couldn't help but smile when he said that.

He managed to see Alfie without him seeing him, Alfie had on kaki shorts and a marina, his biceps were huge and Jerome's mouth began to water.

"Oh he is so strong" Jerome thought.

Alfie then took of the marina and flexed his arms in the mirror, his arms and chest very defined.

"Oh god" thought in his head.

"Why does he have to be so fucking hot?" Jerome once again asked in his head.

Alfie then put on a shirt that still showed of his abs and headed down stairs.

Jerome was in a secluded area of the gardens, just thinking over his feelings.

"Why does he have to be so hot and prefect?" he asked.

"Who's hot and perfect?" a familiar voice said and Jerome looked up at Fabian with a terrified expression.

"Ah, no one " Jerome replied.

"Jerome, I know you're lying" Fabian responded.

"Fine, I was talking about Alfie" Jerome answered defeated.

"Do you like him?" Fabian questioned.

"Yea, very much" Jerome responded.

"Then you should tell him how you feel" Fabian suggested.

"I can't, he's dating Amber and we're roommates,it would be too akward" Jerome said holding his head down

"I think it would be best" Fabian said and left.

"I guess I will tell him tonight" Jerome thought in his head.

* * *

Jerome was quietly reading on his bed when he heard the door open and saw Alfie come in. He still had on the shirt that showed his muscles and he looked so sweatly, still so hot.

"Hey Alfie" Jerome called.

"Hi" Alfie responded with an upset expression.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing" Alfie mummbled.

"Alfie, please tell me" Jerome begged.

"Amber fucking broke up with me" Alfie seethed.

Jerome was shocked, he had never heard Alfie curse, and how could Amber break up with anyone so hot?

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"She said we were dating to long" Alfie said and Jerome felt like Alfie needed a hug.

"She wasn't good enough for you, I know someone that likes very much" Jerome said.

"Who?" Alfie asked.

"Me" Jerome said going and kissing Alfie on the lips.

"I know you might not like me back bu-" Jerome was cut of by Alfie pressing his lips on his. The kiss was sweet, passionate and hot. Niether of them pulled away untill thet needed air.

"You wanna go farther?" Alfie asked in a husky tone.

Jerome just nodded and Alfie smiled and kissed him again.

They moved in perfect harmony,never missing a beat.

Alfie began to take of Jerome's shirt and Jerome help him with that. Alfie bagan to suck on Jerome's neck, making Jerome moan in response. Jerome had wanted this for so long and he was finally getting it.

Alfie bit down on Jeromes neck, loving the taste of the blood that rushed into his mouth. He then proceeded to take of his tight shirt.

Jerome thought he was in heaven, his dick was getting harder by the second, especially since his crush was now shirtless.

Alfie kissed down Jerome's chest, inhaling the scent of the boy he was going to have sex with.

Alfie kissed the boys chest until he reached Jerome's pants, he could see the buldge that was already apparant and he smiled. He unbuckled them and took them of the boy throwing them to some corner of their room.

Jerome was staring at Alfie with lust in his eyes and Alfie knew he wanted him to just fuck him already, but he was going to take his time. He knew he had to tease when doing this, Amber was some great pratice.

Alfie ran his hand over his rock hard abs and then kissed Jerome again, teasing him once again.

"Alfie" Jerome moaned.

"Shhh, be patient" Alfie said kissing the boys neck again.

Alfie then unbuckled his own pants taking of his pants and only leaving him in his purple silk boxers. Jerome's mouth was open and he was just staring at the delicious buldge in his boxers.

"Alfie, please fuck me" Jerome begged and Alfie smiled.

"Sure" Alfie said and ripped both their boxers off.

"Suck" Alfie commanded and Jerome gladly obliged.

Jerome went down and took the tip of Alfie's cock into his mouth,moaning loudly. Jerome then took the whole thing in, trying his best not to gag because of the size of Alfie. Jerome knew he was near to cumming, but he wanted to actually have sex first. He stopped sucking when Alfie said so.

"Are you ready for the fun part?" Alfie asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, get it over with already" Jerome said in a sleepish tone, although he wasn't going to fall a sleep because he was having his dream come true, but Alfie already took alot out of him.

Alfie smiled, he liked how Jerome was already worn even though he hadn't actually done anything yet, he was already tired, Alfie thought he wouldn't be able to walk after they were finished.

Alfie went behind Jerome and looked at his puckered hole. He wasn't going to streach the boy first, oh no, he liked his partners tight. He had first liked the feeling around his cock when he and Fabian had done it and again with Patrica and finally with Amber, it was just a stimulating feeling, one he enjoyed mostly with Fabian.

Alfie lined his cock with Jeromes hole and roughly pushed in, making Jerome wince and then moan and making himself moan with pleasure.

Alfie began to thrust into the teenage, Jerome moving his hips, letting out a moan occasionaly.

"God! You're so fucking tight!" Alfie exclaimed. Jerome was much tighter than anyonelse he had fucked in his short lifetime.

"F-faster, Alfie faster" Jerome groaned out.

Alfie gladly went faster, hitting Jerome's sweet spot.

"Right there Alfie" Jerome moaned and Alfie continued to hit the spot, making Jerome say a collection of different words.

Eventually they both collapsed on Alfie's bed, both of them panting because of the loss of breath.

"We're gonna here about this tommorrow" Alfie said.

"Well it was worth it" Jerome managed to say.

"Do you actually like me?" Alfie asked.

"Yea, I have liked you since I first met you" Jerome said.

Alfie thought about what he was gonna do, he needed a way to make Amber jealous for breaking up with him, he didn't want to take advantage of his friend but he had to make Amber green with envy.

"Well, would you consider being my boyfriend?" Alfie asked the teenager next to him.

"That was music to Jerome's ears, he had wanted it so long, and now he had a chance.

"Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend" Jerome said.

"Good then" Alfie said getting a kiss from his "boyfriend".

Jerome then fell asleep on Alfie's chest and he smiled eveily.

"Making Amber jelous, in progress" Alfie thought.

* * *

I wasn't going to actually publish this story, the part I did plan to write was the sex scene so it is a good thing I managed to expand the idea. Give me so feedback on whether I should or should not continue this. Read and review, bye.


End file.
